Candy Sharing
by tivaobsession
Summary: A late night at the office causes Tony to act crazy when it comes to getting something to eat. *Oneshot* & T to be safe!


Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS, or any other food thing mentioned

Tony, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs had been working really late that night. No one was allowed to eat until the case was closed out. As for how much they have accomplished? Let's put it this way, no one is looking forward to eating any time soon.

"I'm SO hungry!" Tony whined to Ziva. She looked up from her pile of paperwork.

"Stop complaining! We have so much work to do, and I don't need to hear anything from you!" Ziva snapped. She went back to her paperwork. McGee looked over at the two.

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell you where I got this!" McGee teased holding up a Nutter Butter. Ziva and Tony looked over and were shocked.

"A Nutter Butter!" Tony screamed licking his lips at the precious packaged cookie.

"If Gibbs catches you eating-" Ziva warned. McGee began to unwrap the cookie. Tony and Ziva shot out of their chairs and ran to McGee's desk. They surrounded him on either side.

"Give me the cookie Probie!" Tony demanded.

"No!" McGee said shoving the entire cookie in his mouth grinning at the two. Crumbs fell onto McGee's paperwork. Tony licked his finger and stuck it on the crumbs. The crumbs attached to his finger and Tony stuck his finger in his mouth embracing what little food he had.

"That's not fair! We haven't eaten since lunch and it's twenty-forty five!" Ziva whined. "I thought you two men would have the decency to at least give me something!" Tony shook his head. Ziva had an idea! The break room must have food. She smirked a dangerous smirk which scared both McGee and Tony.

"Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"Gotta go!" Ziva said screaming running out of the bullpen. She was chased by Tony close behind her. Ziva dashed up the stairs and Tony followed. She grabbed the handrail and swung herself around the corner. She darted past MTAC, Tony STILL following. Finally, Ziva made it to the break room. There, in the back of the room was the vending machine! Ziva dug deep into her Jean pocket for some money. She found a crumpled up dollar bill, just enough for a small snack. Ziva walked over to the machine and was startled. There was only one item left in the machine itself; and that was a bag of Sour Skittles. Tony ran into the break room panting. Ziva wasn't a huge fan of sour candy, but she was hungry.

"No Zee-vah!" Tony shouted. "Please!" Ziva slid the dollar into the machine and pressed the buttons 'A7'. The machine pushed the candy out into the dispenser and it made a thud. Ziva pushed in the flap and retrieved her candy. Tony walked over to Ziva in tears.

"I'm SO hungry!" Tony whined. Ziva smirked at him and took one of her fingers and ran it down the side of his face.

"Too bad." Ziva teased waving the bag of Skittles in his face. Tony thought fast and ripped it out of her hand. Ziva, lacking energy, her reflexes were slow and she gave up the bag. Tony took off, but Ziva caught up and jumped on his back screaming. Tony tried to shake her off, but fell onto the ground. Ziva still held tight to Tony. She knew if she let him go, she would give up her only food. They rolled around for awhile screaming at each other for the only food source of the night. Ziva thought fast and pinned Tony on the ground. She strattled him and held his big chest down with her hands. Her long hair fell into her face. She blew it out of her way and grabbed the bag with one hand. Tony, too focused on the candy didn't realize what Ziva was doing to him. Ordinarily, he would find a way to make their position more awkward than necessary, but not now. Ziva grinned at Tony, still pinned down on the floor under her. She gently rolled over him, and ran away with the Skittles. Tony was in shock; there he lay on the floor of the break room. Then it him like Ziva expected. Tony realized what Ziva had just done to him. He laughed, got up, and began chasing her again. Instead of taking the usual left, and heading down the steps, Ziva ran straight into the elevator. She pressed the down button and stepped in. Tony rushed by to see he was just a second too late. He turned around and ran down the stairs. He flew by The bullpen, not noticing Gibbs had returned. He ran over to the elevator waiting for Ziva's arrival. The elevator didn't come until three minutes later. The doors opened and there, Ziva was, finishing the last four Sour Skittles. She put one in her mouth. Her face puckered a bit. Tony pushed the doors open and joined in the elevator with Ziva. Her eyes were closed at the time, so she had no idea what he was doing. Tony pushed the button for the doors to close and hit the emergency off button. The elevator stopped. Ziva opened her eyes.

"No!" Ziva hollered at Tony. "You cannot have one!" Ziva popped another sour candy in her mouth making a face. Tony smiled deviously.

'Oh gosh!' Ziva thought. Inside Tony's head was a plan formulating. It wasn't a good one either. One that could get him in a heck of a lot of trouble too. To start off, Tony locked his eyes on Ziva. He walked over from the opposite side of the elevator and pressed Ziva tight up against the wall.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed popping the last two candies in her mouth and then sighing as Tony put his hands on her hips. Tony then locked his eyes on Ziva's lips. He pressed Ziva up tighter against the wall. She started to scream his name. He leaned his head in and started kissing her! There was a major spark between the two. Probably caused by the kiss and the sour sugar combined; whatever it was, Ziva felt it too. Not finishing the candy still in her mouth, she kissed Tony back. Their simple little kiss turned into a big passionate one. Then Tony made his move. He swept a Skittle out of Ziva's mouth and pulled his lips away from hers. He hit the switch for the elevator and the doors opened. Tony strutted out chewing the last of his Skittle.

"Green, My favorite!" He laughed walking to his desk.

While Ziva was struck with awe, still inside the elevator, she realized what Tony had done.

She stepped out as the doors closed on her. She walked over to the bullpen with fire in her eyes. Both passionate and anger caused. Tony stood by Gibbs's desk with McGee watching Gibbs in his chair look at the papers. Tony tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okay, you boys can leave now." Gibbs said.

"TONY!" Ziva shrieked, now running over into the bullpen.

"Nite Boss!" Tony yelled running to the elevator, on the opposite side Ziva was coming from. As she entered the bullpen, Tony ran out on the other side catching the elevator and leaving. Right before the doors closed, Ziva screamed

"You are gonna get it!"

McGee and Gibbs exchanged glances and then looked at the now furious Ziva. She kicked Tony's desk and sat in his chair. She spun in circles thinking

'Did THAT kiss mean anything?' She pondered that thought for awhile.

"What did he do to get her that mad?" McGee asked Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

Ziva, still spinning on her sour sugar high, thought

'Did he feel it too?' Ziva stopped spinning and caught something out of the corner of her eye popping out of Tony's desk drawer. She looked to see what it was. It was a wrapper! An M&M wrapper to be exact. The edges of it were frayed as if the person holding the bag did that out of nervous twitch.

'Wait!' Ziva thought. 'I do that!' The wrapper wasn't an ordinary wrapper; it had been the one she had the last time she and Tony fought over his M&M's.

The End

Read and Review on your way out please! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
